Oblivion Never More
by Jenny -Xenj- Harris
Summary: There are 4 things Zexion hates about his life. Summer vacation, Axel, his hate for everything, and Demyx. He starts to har strange dreams about a cloaked figure, around the time Demyx moves into his neighborhood. Does demyx have a tie to the dreams? Find out in "Oblivion Never More". DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: mild yaoi, mild language, hints of Akuroku.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story but the idea, keeping in mind that it's based off my life.  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so sorry for any choppy writing. Enjoy, and Happy Zemyx Day! ~ 3 Rikusloverforever

Chapter One: The Cloaked Killer.

'I walked silently through the  
town, jumping at the slightest sound. Through my uncovered left eye, I noticed that a Shadow was following me as silently as i was walking. I picked up my pace to a brisk walk. The Shadow kept up, no matter how fast I went. I broke into a run. I tripped on my untied shoe laces, and landed on my back. Before I could push my slef up, the Shadow trapped me down, breath hot against me exposed face. The Shadow had a knife to my pale throat, and a finger to the place where his lips would be.'

"Zexion! Get up! Roxas and Axel are here!" my moms yell woke me up. I groaned at the brightness that managed to evade the midnight blue sheets. I reluctantly got up, and headed to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and saw not my pale skin, but the Cloaked shadow. I yelped and fell backwards.

"Yo, Zex! You ok up there dude?" called a husky male voice. 'Axel' was my only thought. I hated him. Why? I can't recall. I just hate him.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine!" I called back. 'I hope...' I added silently to myself. I got up, and fixed my blue-greyish slate colored hair, so that my long bangs covered the right side of my face. I finished getting ready, and half ran, half fell down the wooden stairs. "AH!" I yelled and fell into a redhead's out stretched arms as I skipped the final step.

"Damn, Zex. You need to be more careful. The redhead said, smirking. I frowned at him, and pushed him away, not realizing that he was keeping me from continuing my fall. I finished my fall with a thud and a groan of pain escaped my lips. I got up and glared at him, mouthing "I hate you axel", who, by that point was smirking again.

"C'mon. Demyx is waiting." said the blonde, Roxas. At the name Demyx, I stiffened. He had moved into the neighborhood not a week ago, and have already given me a reason to hate him.

Mom must have seen me stiffen, because she said "Oh, come on, dear. Demyx isnt that bad." I huffed at her, and left, with axel and Roxas. They started holding hands when we closed the door.

"So," I started after we started walking down the black street. "You guys finally got hooked up?" I asked, closing my eyes and waiting for the sting of a slap. I did feel a sting on my cheek a few moments later, but not caused by a slap.

I slowly opened my eyes, to find myself staring into sea Blue eyes. The eyes of the cloaked killer.


	2. Chapter 2: Demyx

A/N: so... This is my second chapter. Sorry it's short, but it's a chapter none the less. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Demyx

"Wh-who are you?" I tried to ask angerily, but it came out as a whispering plea.

"Oh... Look inside. You'll find me." the male voice said. The man slowly lowered the knimine and leaned down. Mystormy blue eyes widened as he pressed icy lips against mine.

I slowly opened my eyes, then shut them again 'What happened?' I asked myself. I was lying on the warm sidewalk. I heard footsteps, then a melodic male voice say "what happened axel? Is he ok?" 'that voice...' I thought. The cloaked killer! My eyes shot open, as I looked up. I was expecting the black cloak the man wore, but instead I saw a man with dirty blond hair styled in a Mohawk-mullet. He had the same sea blue eyes, andEthel thing that caught my eye was the Three Days Grace shirt and black skinny jeans. I tried to get up.

"Hey! Take it easy! Lemme help you. " he said. I didn't stop him. "By the way, I'm Demyx. I don't know if you remember me. It'sZexion, right?" I nodded, not knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, to all my reviewers. I'd hate to tell everyone, but I'm done writing stories. My life has taken a dramatic turn, and I'm finding it hard to find time to write at all. So this is my final chapter to all... I really wish I could stay, but life is life. It has it's ups and downs. And my life has went on a very bumpy road.

So if I get the chance, I'll pick up writing again. If not, I bid all a happy time, and good fortune.

Sincerely,

Jenny -Xenj- Harris


End file.
